


Cover Art for podfic 'Survival Strategies of the Domesticated British Butthole' by Atiki read by JohnlockInferno (Frakme)

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for podfic 'Survival Strategies of the Domesticated British Butthole' by Atiki read by JohnlockInferno (Frakme)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiki/gifts), [JohnlockInferno (Frakme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Podfic - Survival Strategies of the Domesticated British Butthole by Atiki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427978) by [Atiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiki/pseuds/Atiki), [JohnlockInferno (Frakme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/pseuds/JohnlockInferno). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/butthole_zpsx6mltgeo.jpg.html)


End file.
